Ed's back in the saddle
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: spike has been brought back to life and it living with jet and Faye on the bebop, there's no more bounties until they get a call from a long lost red headed friend please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Spike was rehabilitated after being shot and is now living peacefully with both Faye and Jet. All bounties had been found and the cowboys and cowgirls had retired everything was peaceful. Spike sat up after hearing a clatter coming from the kitchen "no Faye you can't have those vegetables I'm using them in my stew" yelled Jet "it never tastes that good anyway" screamed Faye "you don't like my cooking get off my bebop and live some where else" yelled Jet. Faye stormed into the living room and sat down beside Spike "you guys haven't had real fight like that since well, since Ed left" said Spike "I wonder how that lil hyper ball of energy is?" said Faye "I dunno, she's probably hacking into someone's email account just piss them off on some distant planet" said Spike trying to brush the subject as he missed Ed very much and didn't wanna talk about it.  
  
Suddenly the computer screen flashed and a loud voce sounded through out the bebop "why so glum spi-spi and Faye-Faye, Ed is back" said Ed through the computer. Spike and Faye jumped up as they heard Ed speak "Ed it's been a long time" said Spike "too long! Tell jet he better land the bebop, Ed coming aboard, Ed aboard! Ed aboard!" sang Ed "jet land the ship now!" yelled Faye "why?" asked Jet from the kitchen "you'll never guess who we just talked to, now just do as I say" said Faye.  
  
The ship landed and the door opened and three figures stepped out, in the distance they could see a somewhat tall figure with spiky red Hair "Spi-spi Faye-Faye Jet-Jet you found Ed, and Ein!" yelled Ed as she ran up to them "its good to see you Ed" said Spike "wow you've grown Ed" said Jet "yeh Ed big girl, surrounded by boys!" sang Ed "but still loopy as always" said Faye "Faye-Faye not change a bit, she still old-grump" sang Ed "I'll let that one slide" said Faye hugging her "come on lets go this planet is so boring, Ed want to fly through space and Hack some bounties" said Ed climbing aboard "but Ed there are no bounties left" said Jet "you haven't been watching Big Shot have?" asked Ed "we stopped after they declared the bounty hunting over" said Spike "well they started it up again and they're looking for someone" said Ed flicking on the TV and watching for the bounties name "he doesn't have name folks he's just none as the 'sweet talking charmer' he is a master disguise and is highly wanted for arm robbery on many planets, he's also wanted for computer hacking of government documents, he's highly dangerous and highly priced at 300 000 000 wulongs" said the cowboy "so another new adventure begins" said Faye sighing.  
  
That's chapter one I hope you liked it. I will update soon. Please R+R and please no flames. Love always jess_da_cutie 


	2. friends and kidnappers

"So Ed what have you been doing?" asked Jet "well Ed's father-person died and So Ed had look after Ed by Ed's self and so I made lots and lots of woolongs hacking for business-persons, what about spi-spi and Faye-Faye and Jet-Jet? Have you had any adventures while Ed was gone?" asked Ed "nope we've just been traveling through space, stopping to buy food once and a while" said Jet "yeh its not a pretty sight when Faye's hungry" said Spike laughing, Faye's gun was suddenly in his face "my gun is in my hand yours is in your pocket who do you reckons ganna die first?" asked Faye venomously "yay-yay Faye-Faye" said ed clapping her feet. "You Ed Hun you ganna have stop doing that now that you're a big girl" said Faye as she saw Jet and Spike both blush and look away so they wouldn't see Ed flashing. "Spi-Spi and Jet-Jet are all red, maybe they sick, should be in bed," sang Ed loudly as she started rolling around with Ein "Einy-Einy cow woof-woof" said Ed sang.  
  
"This charmer-guy he's been spotted on the nearest planet and we're ganna land there and check out the locals, see if they've heard or seen anything" said Faye "Ed will come help" squealed Ed. Jet landed the ship and the doors opened Spike and Faye decided to stock up on their personal stash of cigarettes while Jet went to buy more food, which left end to wonder round. Ed walked into a computer and technology store, she wondered round looking at different computers and accessories, when got further into the store she noticed and a blonde boy about her age looking at her and winking Ed smiled happily. The shopkeeper looked around her store until her gaze came to Ed, her eyes bulged and she started to scream "your Radical Ed!" the woman screamed brandishing her gun from under the counter. Ed looked up shocked at what was happening, suddenly she was pushed behind a shelf as gun fire sounded. "Stay down!" said the person who had pushed her who she recognized as the blonde boy from before. The blonde boy peeked around the corner of the self and started firing at the woman. The woman was hit and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ok time to go" said the guy lifting Ed up and running "put Ed down Ed's being kidnapped" screamed Ed "this is what I get for saving your life now just be quiet" said the blonde boy as he ran into a near by house, he put Ed down and looked out of the window "ok no ones coming after us" said the blonde guy sitting beside ed, Ed had started to wail and lifted up her arm to show him a piece of broken glass jabbed deep into her arm "ok I'm going to pull this out it will hurt but I beg you not scream" said the blonde guy. Quick as he could he pulled out the glass, Ed opened her mouth to scream but the blonde guy quickly put his hand over her mouth "shh or someone will find us" said the blonde "who are your and why you help Ed?" asked Ed "my names James I guess you could say I'm a bounty hunter, I know you your, radical Edward but what I wanna know is your real name" said James wrapping a bandage around Ed's arm "Ed's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th" said Ed "long name" said James "just call Ed, Ed" said Ed.  
  
"Please to meet you Ed," said James putting out his hand to shake hand but instead of receiving Ed's hand she put out her foot and he shook it all the same. "So Ed what are you doing walking around there's a bounty on your head you know, not a big one but there is one" said James "I'm here with Spi-Spi, Jet-Jet and Faye-Faye" said Ed. "so your part of the bebop crew?" asked James "yep Ed on the Bebop!" sang Ed. "so are you still the famous hacker I've heard so much about?" asked James "yep nothing is sacred from Ed" said Ed "I'm a hacker myself, have you done any government work?" asked James "yep yep yep ed has hacked for government, now ed must go back to the bebop" said Ed getting up "wait Ed do you think I could get a ride to the next planet?" asked James.  
  
"Ed will ask Jet-Jet, Jet-Jet's bebop" sang Ed "Ed I think we're going to be great friends" said James following Ed back to the ship "Jet-Jet, Jet- Jet" screamed Ed "quiet down Ed I'm right here" said Jet poking his head out of the kitchen "Ed was wondering if Ed's friend could get a ride to the next planet on Jet-Jet's bebop?" asked Ed "who are you first of all?" asked Jet. "James is the name looking for a bounty's my game" said James "how do you know Ed" said Jet protectively "well I just met her, though I did save her life" said James "what happened Ed?" asked Faye as she and Spike walk in "well Ed was in a computer store and some stuffy old woman-person said that I was radical Edward and pointed a gun at Ed, and then James-person helped Ed out and took a piece of glass out of Ed's arm" said Ed "well I guess he can stay but just until the next planet" said Jet warily.  
  
Ed and James sat at Ed's tomato and hack the rest of the night "hey Ed, would you be able to hack into a special government for me its just you're a better hacker than I" said James "why do you want ed to hack for you?" asked Ed "well see my brother is being kept in isolation and I need a code to get into the compound to rescue him" said James "Ed can help" said Ed starting to type with her two while she cracked her knuckles "thanks Ed" said James as they both leaned in close and finally their lips locked and they kissed for a phew seconds and broke apart.  
  
"How cute Ed and James just kissed" said Faye turning to Jet and Spike who were in the kitchen "he what?" said Jet and spike as they started to run towards the kitchen until they found Faye's gun in their face "I suggest you let Ed have her first kiss in piece or the next thing you'll both be kissing is the end of my gun" said Faye. Spike and Jet went back to making dinner.  
  
"James just kissed Ed," said Ed "its show you how much I like you and appreciate your help" said James stroking Ed's hair while she type furiously with her toes. When Ed finally fell asleep fallen asleep James crept over to Ed's tomato. The code had been retrieved. James inserted a disc and downloaded the code onto disc and put it in his pocket. James crept toward Ed and picked up her sleeping body. Jet had landed the ship for the night and so James simply carried Ed out the door not making any noise. "You'll be my little hacker from now on Ed.  
  
Oooooooohhhhh cliff hanger what's ganna happen to Ed? Will her feeling for James change the next 


	3. D14 Abomb!

"SPIKE! JET! Get up now! Ed's gone, so is James" yelled Faye "what?" said Spike as he sat up on the couch "I went to Ed's room coz I was ganna ask her to hack something for me, but when I got there she was gone and then I checked all over the ship and she was no where to be found" said Faye "she's probably hanging upside down in a closet" said Jet "I've checked everywhere she's not aboard the ship" said Faye "computer can you give me another look at that 'sweet talking charmer'?" asked Spike a picture of the bounty came on screen "that's him, that's James I knew he look familiar" said Spike "and he's kidnapped Ed's so he can hack into the government files that he couldn't get into before" said Jet.  
  
"Where you take Ed?" asked Ed as she awoke and took in her surroundings "I simply took you away so you could use your talent to its full potential Ed" said James "but Ed want to go back to ship and live with Jet-Jet and Spi- Spi and Faye-Faye" said Ed "look, your going to live with me from now on and hack for me only" said James "no Ed wont!" sad Ed *smack* James slapped Ed across the face "you hurt Ed, Ed hate you" cried Ed as she ran to nearest door which unfortunately for her led to a closet. Ed sat in the closet typing furiously at her tomato she had grabbed in her haste to get away.  
  
Jet-Jet, Spi-Spi and Faye-Faye, Help Ed! Help Ed! Ed needs help! James hurt Ed! From Ed!  
  
"Spike we've just received an email" said Faye sitting up from the couch "hey! Its from Ed" said Spike. In a matter of seconds Spike, Faye, Jet and Ein surrounded the computer.  
  
Jet-Jet, Spi-Spi and Faye-Faye, Help Ed! Help Ed! Ed needs help! James hurt Ed! From Ed!  
  
"Can we trace the Email?" asked Faye "just give me a sec" said Jet putting a trace on the email "we have to hurry she said she was hurt" said Faye. "I've found it, she's in apartment on the band side of this town" said Jet "well what are we waiting for? We've got a loopy redhead to save" said Spike.  
  
"Come out Ed I need you to do some more hacking for me" said James pointing the Gun at Ed's head "Your being mean to Ed, Ed no like you" said Ed sadly "oh that's to bad because I just love you Ed" said James kissing her cheek. Ed started hacking into he files "have you got the other code for me yet sweet Ed?" asked James "Ed found what Ed's kidnapper wanted" said Ed "thank you Ed, now I'll let you in on a little secret, you know how I told you about my brother? Well it just so happens I don't even have one I just said that so you would get the codes for me! What I'm really after is the 'D-14 A-bomb' that the government is keeping secret from every living soul," said James "Ed no like you!" said Ed curling herself into a ball "I have one more request Ed, your going to help me get into the compound where the bomb is being kept" said James.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" asked Faye the slightly annoyed "it would appear that we're on the right side of town for someone one whose hiding out" said Spike. "That's the place, that's the apartment we traced," said Jet. They all ran up stairs of shabby looking building and came to the exact place that the signal had come from. Spike kicked down the door and they all ran in "they're gone" said Spike as he came back into the living room his gun still drawn "wait look at this" said Faye referring to Ed's computer which had been left behind "he wasn't trying save his brother and he was definitely wasn't looking for Ed's friendship, he was trying to get into the governments security system to steel something called the 'D-14 A-bomb' and he needed Ed to hack into it for him" said Faye "they're probably on their way there now" said Spike "so what are we waiting for lets go" said Jet as they ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Ok Ed, now punch in the code like a good little girl" said James "Ed wont do it" said Ed turning her head away from him "Ed your beautiful hair is already red would you like every other part of you body covered in red?" asked James pulling out his gun and pointing it at Ed. "now go ahead Ed" said James smiling at her.  
  
Ooooooooo cliffhanger what ganna happen to Ed? Find out in the next chapter I think it will be the last one! Anyway please R+R and please no flames Love always jess_da_cutie 


End file.
